


Not a good friend, but your friend

by RakPolaris



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakPolaris/pseuds/RakPolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodita ya no tenía interés en aquel joven francés, que tan prometedor le había parecido varios años atrás. Había olvidado el afecto que una vez los unió y no había ocurrido absolutamente nada, nunca añoró la amistad perdida. Pero esa mañana algo había cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a good friend, but your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a (c) Toei Animation, Masami Kurumada.

Solo era un papel.

Tenía un color amarillento, pero era suave al tacto. La letra, manuscrita seguramente con una pluma negra. El mensaje era escueto, directo, sin pomposidades ni maquillaje.

Desde que Afrodita rompiera el sello lacrado del sobre, no había sido capaz de soltar la carta. La había leído varias veces, de arriba abajo, pero las palabras no terminaban de cobrar sentido.

Sentado en la mesa del comedor de su Templo, no había sido capaz de moverse. Permanecía ahí, quieto, con la vista fija en la carta. Solo era un papel, pero había logrado paralizar al Caballero de Piscis.

 

No lejos de allí, Deathmask atravesaba la puerta que daba al interior del Templo de los Peces Gemelos. Le sorprendió el solemne silencio que había, así que dio por hecho que Afrodita aún dormía. Era algo inusual en él, pero últimamente no les habían encargado muchas misiones, así que tal vez el Caballero de Piscis había decidido hacer horas extra en la cama. Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Deathmask pensó que aquella era una ocasión perfecta para despertar a su compañero.

De camino al dormitorio, sin embargo, vislumbró a Afrodita a sentado a la mesa, en su modesto comedor. Ya llevaba puesta su armadura, por lo que debía llevar un buen rato despierto.

 

—Hey, Afrodita.

—Deathmask.— el caballero de Piscis volteó la cabeza hacia su interlocutor, para rápidamente volver a dirigirla hacia el papel que sujetaba entre sus dedos, como si le hipnotizara.

—Hum... ¿Afrodita... has... has estado llorando?—preguntó un confundido Cáncer. Conocía bien al hombre que tenía delante, y generalmente no era tan serio, tan callado.

—Claro que no.— respondió con un hilo de voz que intentó sonar como una respuesta rotunda.

Deathmask rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla que quedaba enfrente de Afrodita.

—Tu respuesta sonaría más convincente si no tuvieras el maquillaje corrido.— Afrodita levantó la vista del papel, con el ceño fruncido, y Deathmask pudo ver claramente que tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos acuosos. —Y dime...— señaló con un dedo la carta a la que se aferraba el Caballero de Piscis —¿Qué... qué es ese papel? ¿Qué dice?

El hombre de cabello azul claro se secó algunas lágrimas. Deathmask había aparecido en el peor momento posible, pero Afrodita no iba a lograr echarle de su Templo, y seguramente el Caballero de Cáncer no se iría voluntariamente sin saber lo que pasaba.

—Es una carta. Del Patriarca. Cuando me levanté esta mañana me la entregó un mensajero.

—¿Y qué puede haber en esa carta para que te hayas puesto a llorar como un bebé?— ahí estaba, la sonrisa sarcástica con la que Afrodita no tenía ganas de lidiar. Hoy no.

—Misty ha muerto— la expresión de Deathmask cambió a un genuino interés, puede que incluso asombro, al oír la noticia —. Encontraron su cuerpo sin vida cerca de la costa japonesa.

—¿Misty? ¿Hablamos del mismo Misty? ¿El rubio, francés, constelación del lagarto...?

Afrodita asintió entrecerrando los ojos. Viendo que Deathmask parecía querer saber más, el Caballero de Piscis hizo un esfuerzo y le explicó toda la historia:

—Sag... El Patriarca envió varios Caballeros de Plata a Japón, para acabar con los Caballeros de Bronce rebeldes.

—Ah sí, algo he oído. Aunque me parece exagerado que el Patriarca enviara a los Caballeros de Plata por tan poca cosa.— murmuró Deathmask mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—Entre esos caballeros estaba Misty. Encontraron junto a su cuerpo una carta de identificación del Caballero de Pegaso...— con manos temblorosas, Afrodita le ofreció el papel a Deathmask. Éste lo cogió y lo leyó con detenimiento. La carta únicamente informaba de que Misty había fallecido y que su presunto asesino era un Caballero de Bronce.

—¿Y por esto gimoteas? No me lo esperaba de ti, Afrodita, que fueras un llorón— el Caballero de Cáncer tenía ahora la carta en una mano y la movía de un lado al otro, ante la mirada enrojecida del otro. —Los Caballeros podemos morir en cualquier momento. Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

—¿Gajes del oficio? ¡ _Skitsnack_!— Afrodita elevó el tono de voz, apoyando las manos en la mesa —¡Era un Caballero de Plata! ¡Esto no debería haber pasado, se supone que era una misión ordinaria, liquidamos desertores cada mes!

— _Vabbé_. ¿Sabes? Si ahora te vieran todos esos que dicen que pareces una mujer, tendría que darles la razón, porque estás actuando como una; toda impulsiva, llorando por un hombr-

Afrodita alargó un brazo y le propinó un guantazo a Deathmask que le alcanzó de lleno en la cara, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la silla. El Caballero más hermoso a las órdenes de Atenea rodeó la esquina de la mesa y agarró a Deathmask para ponerle de pie. Le empujó contra la pared, sujetándole por el cuello y acercando su rostro al del otro, le susurró:

— _Nunca_. Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así. Jamás.— La crispación en su rostro era evidente y Deathmask no se atrevió a replicar. No recordaba haber visto antes a Afrodita tan amenazante como en aquellos momentos, y el Caballero de Cáncer estaba visiblemente perplejo. El sueco aflojó su agarre y se distanció del otro hombre, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, moviéndose en círculos. Como si de un resorte se tratara, de pronto se paró en seco y se dirigió de nuevo a Deathmask.

—¡Misty...!— tomó aire durante un segundo —¡Misty era... como un hermano pequeño para mí!

Volvió a alejarse y se sentó en su silla, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. Los mechones de pelo azul claro actuaban de cortinas, impidiendo que el rostro de Afrodita fuera visible. Sin embargo, su respiración agitada indicaba que estaba sollozando o que se encontraba en un estado de agitación que el Caballero de Cáncer no había presenciado desde que le conocía.

El italiano instintivamente palpó su cuello, cómo si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía ahí. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Deathmask permaneció de pie en completo silencio. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de sus cuerdas vocales. No tenía ni idea de como actuar, de qué hacer o qué decir. Por suerte para él, Afrodita decidió romper el silencio. Todavía con el rostro tapado, empezó a murmurar con una extraña quietud.

 

—Cuando Misty solo era un aprendiz, me seguía a todas partes. Decía que me admiraba, y eso que todavía no había ganado mi armadura...— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, que los recuerdos borraron cuando sintió sus mejillas humedecerse de nuevo. —¿Recuerdas... ?— aunque no levantó la vista, se dirigía a Deathmask. —¿Recuerdas cómo quería siempre comer con nosotros...? Sentarse con los futuros Caballeros de Oro... era un descarado.

El italiano dio unos pasos, lentamente, en dirección a Afrodita. Después de aquel arranque de ira, parecía que el sueco por fin se estaba calmando, pero Deathmask no se fiaba.

—¿Recuerdas... el día que llegó al Santuario?— Afrodita apartó las manos y las cerró en un puño.

—Recuerdo que solo hablaba francés.— continuó Deathmask, que se encontraba ahora al lado de su compañero. —Tuvimos que ir a buscar a Camus porque no entendíamos una mierda de lo que nos decía.— ambos sonrieron durante un momento, al recordar aquella situación.

—Y le usamos como intérprete todo el día. El pobre terminó harto.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, perdidos, evocando aquellas memorias infantiles, de un pasado que sentían muy lejano.

—Misty... fue lo más parecido que tuve a un pupilo— comentó Afrodita. —Esa sensación... de que alguien te admire, que vea en ti su modelo a seguir... No pude evitar convertirlo en mi protegido...

—O " _protégé_ " como diría él— apostilló Deathmask haciendo gala de su mejor acento francés. Afrodita no pudo reprimir una risa aguda, para luego adoptar una expresión más melancólica.

—Al menos murió cerca del mar...— sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, y aunque trataba de sonreír, su cara se contorneaba al sentir que se estremecía de nuevo —. S-siempre me decía... lo m-mucho que echaba de menos la C-costa Azul y... y Niza, así que por lo menos...

Su cara, considerada la más bella dentro de la Orden de Atenea, se contrajo en una poco favorecedora mueca de dolor, mientras escasas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas una vez más.

Sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, contradiciendo varios de sus principios, pero de alguna forma sentía un cariño especial por aquel chico. Es cierto que al crecer y hacerse adultos se distanciaron, con las misiones en el extranjero y sus nuevas responsabilidades. Además, Misty se vanagloriaba de su belleza y creció obsesionado por preservarla, algo que Afrodita no compartía. Para él la belleza estaba en la victoria, en los enemigos vencidos y en su mirada de terror antes de ser aniquilados. De alguna forma, afloró la rivalidad entre ellos, el desprecio mutuo. Dejaron de frecuentar los mismos lugares, dejaron de hablarse, de mirarse. Nunca coincidían en los entrenamientos, en los torneos, las reuniones o las guardias, todo lo que sabían el uno del otro, era gracias a terceros que les informaban. Afrodita ya no tenía interés en aquel joven francés, que tan prometedor le había parecido varios años atrás. Había olvidado el afecto que una vez los unió y no había ocurrido absolutamente nada, nunca añoró la amistad perdida. Pero esa mañana algo había cambiado. Misty estaba muerto. ¿Por qué había derramado lágrimas por él? Por una persona con la que llevaba años sin hablarse... Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Sentía que había perdido algo de sí mismo al perder a Misty, y que jamás lo recuperaría, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era un estúpido egocéntrico, sí, un niño bonito que se creía el ombligo del mundo, pero aún así, por mucho que no quisiera creerlo, Afrodita estaba orgulloso del francés. Era un Caballero de renombre, y él había contribuido en parte a que Misty se convirtiera en el eficiente y letal guerrero que era.

Había oído decir a otros compañeros que muchos Caballeros se negaban a aceptar pupilos, no solo por la responsabilidad de ocuparse de un niño pequeño, sino por el afecto que les tomaban, a veces como si fueran los hermanos pequeños que desearían tener, otras, como si se trataran de los hijos que nunca tendrían. Y ahora Afrodita comprendía ese dolor, ese rechazo. A pesar de los años, y de cómo sus ideales habían ido cambiando, seguía guardando un hondo afecto por el Caballero del Plata, y hubiera deseado para él un final más digno que morir en el lejano Japón, a manos de un estúpido mocoso de Bronce.

—Si lo hubiera sabido... Si hubiera hablado con Saga...

Deathmask enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué crees que hubieras conseguido?

—Tal vez... Le hubiera convencido para que mandara a otro en lugar de Misty... A Dante o a Algol... Cualquier otro... Cualquier otro...

Deathmask observó a Afrodita con detenimiento. Tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro congestionado. La piel habitualmente pálida, había adquirido un inusual tono rosado, especialmente la zona de los ojos. El Caballero de Cáncer suspiró y puso una mueca de desagrado que trató de ocultar. No estaba seguro de nada, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Cómo mínimo, de intentarlo.

El italiano se encorvó y rodeó, con cierta inseguridad, la cabeza de Afrodita entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué... qué estás...?— se quejó el sueco, alertado por la inesperada muestra de afecto.

—Shhh. No hables. Estas cosas no se me dan bien así que estate calladito.

Afrodita no dijo nada más, pero agradeció la preocupación del italiano. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos que a Deathmask le parecieron eternos. Como de costumbre, el pelo de Afrodita despedía un olor fresco, floral... que contrastaba mucho con el sabor salado de las lágrimas, y sabor amargo de perder a alguien. Poco después Deathmask se apartó de él, ligeramente abochornado.

—Esto no ha pasado nunca. ¿ _Capito_?— amenazó, apuntando con su dedo índice al sueco.

—Oye, Deathmask...

—No— le cortó el otro tajantemente —¿Qué acabo de decirte? Olvida lo que ha pasado.

—Eres un buen amigo. De verdad.— Afrodita alzó el rostro para mirarle —Gracias.

Las palabras del Caballero de Piscis eran sinceras, pero Deathmask frunció el ceño, y con tono serio comenzó a negar la afirmación de su compañero.

—¿Bueno? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír Afrodita. Yo no soy un buen amigo... pero supongo que soy TU amigo. A secas. Punto.

—Con eso me basta— puntualizó el otro, secándose los restos de lágrimas con la mano —. Lamento el numerito de antes. Por un momento he perdido el control...— el caballero de Piscis se puso en pie, acompañado de los ruidos metálicos propios de la armadura.

—No importa— Deathmask hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ojalá consigan repatriar su cuerpo hasta aquí. Lo único que puedo hacer ya por Misty es cubrir su tumba de rosas.

—En realidad, aún puedes hacer algo más— un media sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Deathmask. Al ver que Afrodita parecía interesado y le observaba con curiosidad, continuó —. Todavía puedes hacer que esos mocosos paguen por su osadía, si con eso te quedas más tranquilo.

—Me gusta como piensas.— una risa suave brotó de los labios del sueco —Pero dudo que Saga me deje ir a Japón a liquidarlos. Se supone que un Caballero de Oro no se guía por rencillas personales.

—¿Quién dice que tengas que ir allí? Si los rumores son ciertos, esos niñatos dicen estar de parte de Atenea y acusan al Patriarca de ser un impostor, y si quieren demostrarlo tarde o temprano vendrán al Santuario.

—En ese caso nunca me enfrentaré a ellos. Puede que hayan vencido a Misty, pero no hay manera de que traviesen las 12 Casas Zodiacales.

Deathmask se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo que tú digas.— con los brazos en jarras, el italiano comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del Templo. Se giró hacia su compañero, que parecía más animado con la idea de la vengar a Misty —Hey, ¿quieres que le hagamos una visita a Shura? Además creo que hoy iba a comer paella.

Afrodita se unió a él, dejando atrás los pensamientos que lo llevaban una y otra vez a cavilar sobre el Caballero de Plata.

—Ya me extrañaría que Shura cocinara hoy paella. La paella es un plato para comer en grupo, no merece la pena prepararla para una sola persona.

—Razón de más entonces para que almorcemos con él. ¿No crees? Así no se desperdiciará nada— Deathmask andaba de espaldas mientras hablaba, convencido de que su argumento era imbatible. Mientras se acercaba a la entrada, bañada por la luz del Sol, Afrodita comenzó a caminar para seguirle. De pronto notó que pisaba algo rugoso y al levantar el pie, vio que se trataba de la carta que anunciaba la muerte Misty. Afrodita la tomó y frunció el ceño. Finalmente, la arrugó, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró en una papelera.

Durante unos instantes aquel papel había sido capaz de paralizarlo, de anularlo. Se sentía mal, culpable incluso, por la muerte del joven francés. Se le antojaban tantas formas de haber salvado a ese pobre narcisista... Sin embargo, mientras atravesaba la entrada de su Templo para reunirse con Deathmask y bajar juntos hasta Capricornio, le prometió a Misty... no, se prometió a sí mismo que acabaría con esos mocosos de Bronce, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. No dañarían a ninguna otra persona a la que Afrodita apreciase. Llenaría todo el Santuario de rosas si hacía falta. Cuando Deathmask se giró, descendiendo ya por las escaleras y vio a Afrodita parpadear y acariciar una de sus rosas rojas, luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, supo que todo iba bien.

Solo era un papel.

Pero un simple papel despertó en el Caballero de Piscis un afán insaciable por ver sangre ajena derramada. La misma sangre que tanto había detestado Misty en vida.

 

**EPÍLOGO:**

Con los últimos rayos de Sol ocultándose en el horizonte, las dos figuras altas llegaron a su destino y se detuvieron. Se encontraban frente a una lápida de piedra maciza, apenas habían pulido la forma, no era más que un pedrusco enterrado verticalmente. Un único nombre, título y rango habían sido tallados.

—No deberíamos haberle dejado solo— murmuró una de las figuras. —¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

—Ya te he dicho que sí— respondió la otra, molesta.

—Solo quiero asegurarme. Me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijiste que le encontraste llorando en su Templo.

—Se estaba desahogando, creo. Pero hazme caso, bastará con que mate a uno de esos niñatos para volver a ser el de siempre.

Ambas figuras notaron que alguien se acercaba y dirigieron su vista hacia el mismo lugar. Por el mismo camino de gravilla que los había llevado hasta esa lápida en concreto, distinguieron a un Caballero de Oro como ellos.

—Siento la tardanza chicos— se disculpó Afrodita. Había acudido con un magnífico ramo de rosas blancas, que distribuyó sobre la tierra, al lado de la lápida. Shura y Deathmask observaban de cerca, sin tocar las flores que probablemente eran venenosas.

Cuando el Caballero de Piscis acabó, se quedó contemplado su trabajo. A su derecha, Deathmask considerada todo aquello ridículo, pero valoraba su vida lo suficiente como para no expresarlo en voz alta. Por el contrario, Shura, a su izquierda, no podía evitar recordar la muerte de Aioros. Aunque conocía al Caballero de Sagitario desde que era niño, no había visitado su tumba ni una sola vez. Con Misty su relación era meramente formal, pero allí estaba, presentando sus respetos.

Afrodita no lloró, y tampoco se despidió del francés. Simplemente releía las letras grabadas en la piedra una y otra vez, pero no por ello cobraban sentido para él. Pensar que de pronto no volvería a ver aquellos rizos rubios, ni la sonrisa condescendiente del joven por el Santuario... era un escenario demasiado inverosímil. Sintió entonces una mano sobre su hombro. No necesitó volver la cabeza para saber que se tratara de Shura.

 

—Murió cumpliendo con su deber. Eso le honra.— murmuró el español, con la firmeza que siempre la había caracterizado. Deathmask se mantuvo al margen. No comprendía tanto sentimentalismo por un niñato prepotente.

En mitad de un silencio pesado, uno de los soldados rasos interrumpió aquella íntima reunión para comunicarle a Afrodita que el Patriarca deseaba verle. Contrariamente a lo que Deathmask y Shura hubieran esperado, Afrodita dio media vuelta y se encaminó de inmediato hacia el camino que daba a las 12 Casas Zodiacales, como si hubiera estado aguardando aquella oportunidad para abandonar el lugar. Viendo como se alejaba, Deathmask se aproximó a Shura y le propinó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Ves? Ya está recuperado.

—No. Solo busca refugiarse en sus obligaciones para evadir...

—No lo has entendido. Afrodita no está triste, está enfadado. Y cuando está enfadado solo hay una forma de calmar su ira.— adornó la última palabra con una sonrisa maquiavélica que Shura comprendió a la perfección.

 

* * * * *

 

En los Aposentos del Patriarca, los altos portones se cerraron tras el Caballero de Piscis, que recorrió la alfombra roja hasta situarse frente el Patriarca. Acto seguido hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se presentó.

—Debes partir hacia la Isla de Andrómeda.

—¿La Isla... de Andrómeda? ¿Ha ocurrido algo allí?— preguntó Afrodita, sorprendido por tener como destino una pequeña Isla perdida en el océano.

—Así es. Daidalos de Cefeo se instaló allí hace ya varios años, habilitó un campo de entrenamiento y tiene varios discípulos a su cargo. Sin embargo...— la voz de Saga retumbaba con la máscara puesta. —Sin embargo, se niega a rendirme pleitesía a pesar de que le he invitado a venir al Santuario en numerosas ocasiones. Temo que es un rebelde, y temo que haya podido envenenar a sus alumnos con ideas absurdas.

—Comprendo. Acabaré con él.— la suavidad de la voz de Afrodita contrastaba con la frialdad asesina con la que pronunció las palabras.

—No, no quiero que mates únicamente a Daidalos. Quiero que reduzcas a cenizas la Isla de Andrómeda y a todos los Caballeros o futuros Caballeros que se encuentran en ella.

—¿Los aprendices también? Pero, Patriarca, no creo que unos niños que ni siquiera han obtenido su armadura puedan ser una amenaza para el Santuario.— Afrodita enarcó una ceja. No tenía problemas en cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca, pero a diferencia de Deathmask, a él si le gustaba saber las razones que había detrás de determinadas misiones.

—Y no lo son.— Saga se levantó del trono y caminó en dirección al Caballero de Piscis, que seguía con una rodilla en el suelo —Pero servirán de ejemplo para los mocosos japoneses. Especialmente para uno de ellos, que fue alumno de Daidalos.

La última parte de la frase hizo que Afrodita aguantase la respiración. ¿Uno de los rebeldes era alumno de Daidalos? El sueco se incorporó de inmediato, con los puños apretados, sorprendiendo a Saga por la acción tan brusca y repentina. El antiguo Caballero de Géminis sonrió bajo la máscara, porque adivinaba en el rostro de Afrodita su determinación para cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado. Había pensando en mandar a Deathmask, quién sin duda cumpliría con creces su objetivo, pero pensaba reservar al Caballero de Cáncer para un asunto más delicado.

—Bien— susurró Saga, satisfecho —Partirás mañana por la mañana...

—No. Partiré de inmediato.

Afrodita dio media vuelta y abandonó las estancias del Patriarca con paso firme. Sabía que Saga precisamente no iba a protestar por su decisión, y así fue. Sentía su piel arder y su corazón latir con excitación, un temblor que lo hacía estremecerse de la emoción ¿era eso a lo que se refería Deathmask cuando decía lo mucho que le gustaba buscar nuevas "obras para su colección"? Desde luego, el Caballero de Piscis no podía negar que era una sensación reconfortante.

No podía traer a Misty de vuelta y tampoco podía cambiar el pasado, pero podía hacer sufrir a sus asesinos. Oh, vaya que si podía.

Al fin y al cabo, esa era la razón por la que había cubierto la tumba de Misty con rosas blancas, en lugar de rosas rojas; teñiría todas y cada una de las flores con la sangre carmesí de esos niños, y cuando alguien le preguntara, "¿por qué?", Afrodita sabía muy bien lo que respondería.

 

" _No era un buen amigo. Pero era mi amigo_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic se basa en los eventos del manga, por ello, Afrodita es el único enviado a la Isla de Andrómeda (en lugar de Milo, y Afrodita como refuerzo) para matar a Daidalos de Cefeo, más conocido (por el anime) como Albiore de Cefeo.
> 
> Vocabulario:  
> -Skitsnack: "tonterías, sandeces" en Sueco  
> -Vabbé: "Vale, bien" en Italiano.


End file.
